Original Return to Na Pali episode
by Darksource
Summary: This is focused on three Prisoners from Vortex Rikers, and the UMS saves them and uses them for a mission. The real mission is a trick, however, will they avoid?
1. The Recovery

A view of the top of a Cliff of Na pali, 3 Prisoners awaken. "Man, I am thirstier than a Camel. We need Water." asked a Prisoner, known as Jack. "Maybe there's a Canyon or Valley nearby." asked Joe, another Prisoner. Jack and Joe rise up. "Good thing it's cloudy, if it were sunny, we'd be baked like a bacon strip." asked Jack as he looked up in the Sky. "I doubt that." said Tre, who rose up. "Come on, we'd better get going before those Skaarj catch us out here." asked Jack. They stopped at a huge ledge, overlooking a valley of water. "Oh finally, water, thought I'd be dried like a Camel." said Jack, the 3 prisoners took a step back. And then jumped off, they landed in the water making a huge splash. They rose from the water, and swam to the shore. "Man, that was relaxing." said Tre. "Seems my Rabbit meat and Nali fruit are still dry." said Jack, who opened his bag and checked on the food. Up ahead, the Prisoners saw a Nali hut. There was a Nali praying, Tre tapped him on the shoulder. The Nali turned around, and made a Grunt. "What's wrong? We're not evil, now calm down." said Jack, trying to converse with the Nali. The Nali started speaking his language, Joe pulled out the Translator and looked at what he said. The other Prisoners grouped around him to looked at it, the text read: 'Oh, thank god. You are our saviors, please help us. The Skaarj are slaughtering our poeple and destroying our villages, thinking that the planet is theres. Someone needs to fight for us, and drive the Skaarj off our planet.'

After they finished reading the text, the Nali wanted to show them a secret. They followed the Nali behind the hut, and then he used his magic powers to open a hidden door, it showed a stair case leading down to a dark area. The Nali ran back into the hut. "Well, so much for that, let's see what's down here." said Tre. The Prisoners first stayed up, and decided to eat. Hours later, they headed down. They turned on there Flash and Searchlights, in the dark, they spotted a Skaarj Scout Skimmer. They open the hatch, and saw it look smaller on the outside and bigger on the inside. "Wow, finally, a ticket off this damn planet." said Joe. The platform the skimmer was on rose up through two doors, and flew into orbit. The Ship eventually ran out of fuel, and started drifting back down towards the planet. "Brace yourselfs!" said Jack. The ship crashes into the Spire Village, and the crew climbs out. "Where are we, and how is it night that fast?" said Joe. "Given the location, we might be on the the other side of the planet." said Jack. "So much for a "ticket" off the rock, this is more like a ticket to hell!" said a saddened Tre. "Great, they give us a broken ship. I knew we shouldn't have trusted these 4-armed freaks in the first place, we should've killed that other one back there." said an angered Joe. He cooled down his temper. "Hey!" said Tre. "I know, we can contact the Unified Military Services." the others looked at him. "Are you stupid, they are the same ones that locked us up." said Jack. "I don't care, they still might save us." replied Tre. Tre set up a signal to pick up any UMS ship in orbit, the view shifts to Orbit. A Huge military cruiser flies past, 2 shuttles fly out it's docking bay. Back to the Prisoners. "Hope they get the signal." said Tre. "They better hurry up, because I wanna get off the planet now." said Joe. A huge shadow of a figure appears behind Joe. "Actually, they better get here now. Before we're dead meat!" said Jack. As Joe turned around, to see a Huge Mega Titan. The Titan was halfway the size of the Sunspire, they were out of luck. Suddenly, the 2 Shuttles that came from the ship in orbit finally arrive. The Titan stopped, and did a huge stomp. Shaking the whole entire area around them, and throwing the Prisoners off the ground 1 foot high. The Prisoners landed. "Woah, holy moly!" said Joe. "That titan is as big as a Statue!" There was a regular fully sized Titan behind them. "What'll we do now!?!?" said Tre. The Shuttles fired Rockets on the Smaller Titan, killing it. Then fired a huge barrage of Rockets on the Mega Titan. The Titan made a huge fall, shaking the whole ground. The Shuttle lands, and drops off Marines. "These must be the UMS." said Tre. The Marines surround them. "You are the ones who sent the Distress Call, we picked it up and we need to take you to the UMS Bodega Bay." said one of the Marines. Jack and Tre get onboard one of the Shuttles, while Joe got on the other. The Shuttles take off, and head into Orbit. A conversation between the Bodega Bay and Starlight Base ensure:

"Deep Space Warship UMS Bodega Bay requesting a priority translight transmission with UMS Sector Control."

_"Bodega Bay, this is Starlight base, go Ahead."_

"Starlight Base, our Shuttle squadron has picked up a group of 3 Terran survivors who sent us a signal on the planet. The Survivors will not disclose Identity even under Interrogation, DNA Scans are being uploaded from ID. Please Advise."

_"Standby Bodega Bay.....Bodega Bay your Survivors are UMS Prisoners 472, 327, and 285, last assigned to Prison Vessel Vortex Rikers. Vortex Rikers recently disappeared in your sector; the prisoners were classified as missing and presumed dead._

"Starlight Base, permission to use the rescued prisoners for Operation Talon Hunter. The Prisoners have extensive knowledge of the Planetary Surface and Hazards. These four prisoners are the natural choices to search for the wreck of the Prometheus, and recover the Talon Data Cores. The group would be known as the Talon Hunter team."

"_Bodega Bay, you are clear to take whatever steps are sure to_ _ensure the success of Operation Talon Hunter."_

Sometime later, the 3 stood in a hallway leaning on the wall. "Phew, thought we'd never make it off the planet" said Tre. "Yeah, guess you were right." said Jack. "Well, if it weren't for the Shuttles that saved us from those Titans just in time. We'd be flatten like dogs." said Joe. The Shuttles docked, the Prisoners get off. They walk to the door, out the docking bay. "I heard someone is joining us." said Joe. "It's gonna be a man right?" said Jack. "Who knows?" said Tre. As they were conversing. "Hello unexpected visitors, how are you today?" said a female voice from a nearby opened door. It was beautiful women in a silver plating suit, she had her arms folded. She had deep black goggles on, and black hair. Jack, Joe, and Tre all rubbed the back of their heads and grinned. She walked up to them and shaked their hands. "I'm Kargoth Levingston, I'm gonna be helping you in finding the UMS Prometheus huh?" she said. "Yeah, but I'm the boss. I give commands here, got it!?" said Tre. "Ok.........." she said. "Well.......let's get going guys, let's not keep them waiting." said Joe. They all walked into a nearby door, as Jack was right behind them, Kargoth from behind tapped his shoulder. "I love a man in uniform." she whispered in his ear. Jack caught up with the others.

The Team heads onboard the shuttle, and it trecks to the surface. "This should be plain simple, we get in, get the cores, activate the ELT Transmitter, and get to the extraction point." explained Jack.

End Chapter

* * *

The thing about the Mega Titan was Non-Canon, but I just wanted to include it.


	2. Edge of Na Pali

The Shuttle enters the planet's atomosphere, and flies through some mountains.

A small-entrenched mining complex where a landing pad is seen, the shuttle lands. Filling the small room with air blowing all around, the team stepped out.

The Shuttle departs, blowing down a cool breeze on them. They felt well armed and prepared.

The primary gear was the Marine SCUBA Gear and the Dispersion Pistols for all 4, the secondary gear was what the prisoners packed themselves.

Kargoth had a Universal Translator, Jack had 3 Flares, Tre had 2 Clips and an Automag, and Joe had a Searchlight. But no Combat Assault Rifle, as promised.

Kargoth walked through the door, and walked into a smaller room. It had a Table, with an Automag on it.

"I don't mind taking two." said Tre, as he now found himself with Akimbo Automag. "I'll call them......Akimbos." Tre commented. The team sees an exit, where two Logistics Drops of supplies sit.

A script-explosive device sits between the two, as the Prisoners approach it, the device explodes, destroying the two boxes. They eventually left a present: A UMS Combat Assault Rifle, and Six 50 Bullet CAR Clips, Kargoth walked over to the weapon, and picked it up.

"Woah, well, this must be the so-called "Combat Assault Rifle" huh?" said Joe. "Yeah, it's awesome. You've gotta try it." said Kargoth. The team walks past a hut, towards a Mining entrance. They see a Lesser Brute, since they were well armed and prepared, they weren't scared at all. Kargoth aimed at the unfortunate Lesser Brute, and fired the weapon.

The firerate was faster than the Minigun's, and was accurate too. The Brute was taken down in seconds, and he didn't even get to shoot once. "Wonder what the Secondary Function does huh?" Kargoth asked. "I dunno?" said Joe. "This!" she snapped. The UMS Soldier aimed towards the explosive barrels in the hut, and pressed a button near the trigger.

It shot a quick explosive shell, and it made a small explosion. The shell made a chain reaction in the hut, causing the whole thing to blow. All was left was a smoking pile of wreckage.

The team moved on through the entrance, and saw a regular tougher Fully-sized Brute. Tre handled it with his Akimbos, and took it down in one peace. The team moves along the cliff, and approached an edge. Over the edge, there was a water fall, and a small lake.

They jump down. "HEY, DO YOU THINK THIS'll FEEL RELAXING!?" Yelled Tre. "I DON'T KNOW, I THINK-" Jack yelled back, but couldn't finish as they hit the water. The water smacked there bodies, since they were so far up. "Ow, that hurt." said Joe. "Wait, look ahead." said Kargoth. He spotted a mine entrance in the distance.

The team ran over there, and encontered Tentacles and Lesser Brutes. The room was clear, and in a smaller room, similar to the first one they saw. It had the same table, the same window. But this one, instead of an Automag, had an ASMD and an ASMD Core on it. "Well, I "was" a specialist." said Jack. He picked up the ASMD and it's ammo.

The only one to not pick up another weapon was Joe, and he is stuck with his Dispersion Pistol. After hours of traveling through the canyon, the team returned to the upper part of the canyon. They reach one last mining entrace, and see two dead Brutes. Nali couldn't have done this, as they are peaceful. But something else lurks, the team goes inside.

They find what appears to be a new enemy. They hear a Brute nearby fighting, and the sounds of Reptilian-like creatures. The team goes around the corner, and 5 small Reptilian creatures sprint at them. They all open fire on them, as they went down quickly. They walked up a ramp, to see if it were more.

They found a dead Nali Cow in a vent, there were no Cow in this area, how did this one get here. They found a button, with a small bar to tell how long it takes. "Man, just when am I gonna get a new weapon yet, you guys already found them and I need........" said Joe. "God, will you chill?" said Tre, as he cut him off. "But I need to fi-"

He is cut off as he sees a Stinger ontop of the boxes. "Oh, finally." an excited Joe said. He picks up the Stinger. "Wait, here. I'll go search around." said Kargoth. "Ok, but don't take too long." said Tre, the leader of the team. Kargoth went clockwise on the otherside of the room, and found another door. It lead outside, and there was a Skaarj Warrior.

She fired on the Skaarj, and it was too slow for the CAR. She took him out with no scratches, however. There was a breathing slaughtered human, the UMS Soldier approached the person. He consolved and died. Next to him, she found a Shield Belt. She put it on her belt, as she was gonna take it to the leader of the team.

She sees a crashed ship, slightly larger, but had same design of the Vortex Rikers. She picks up a radio transmission from the others, "(static)...we need backup....quickly.....(static).....high contact..(static)....need support." said Tre on the radio. "I'm running low, sir....(static)" said Joe. "Shut up....(static)....keep'em pinned down...(static)....." said Tre.

Kargoth began her treck back to the team, and found them under attack by more of the reptalian creatures. They manage to finish them off. "Phew......let's get outta here before more of them come!" said Tre. The team runs through the door, and it seals behind them. "Tre...." said Kargoth. "What?" said Tre. "Take this." she handed him the Shield Belt and he put it on.

End Chapter

* * *

I didn't want to introduce Tre to being the team's leader until now, and there were originally only 5 predators at the end of the level. I just wanted more.


	3. Neve's Crossing

The door infront of them opens, and they walk out. It is an entirely new area, a small canyon. "Fresh air?" Joe said. "It's dusk." Tre said. "Dusk? Oh no, we've gotta hurry up and find the Prometheus!" said Jack, as he became hopeless. They spotted a Brute behind the box, they took him out. "Running low!" Kargoth said as she reloaded the CAR. There were two dropboxes near them. "Check those." Tre asked. Kargoth switched to the Dispersion pistol and fired it at the Dropboxes, they collapsed, revealing a 50 Bullet CAR Clip, while the other had nothing. The team ran up the hill, and saw they were in a small canyon. A Bridgewall is seen, and a tower in the small lake. There was a Flak Cannon in the tower, which was Joe's weapon of choice. They put on their SCUBA Gear, and jumped in. They swam and found 3 UMS Drop Boxes, they shot them open. They revealed a 50 Bullet CAR Clip, a new type of ammo: A box of 10 Grenades. Lastly, a UMS Grenade Launcher. Jack decided to use it, as specialists would use those such. Joe found a small open way into the tower, and he swam to it as it lead him to a lift. He was inside the tower, he sees a small elevator. He rides it up, and he sees worthy supplies: A Flak Cannon, and a Shield belt. Since Tre already has one, he put it on. He jumped back in, with his new trusty cannon. "Where'd you find that?" said Tre. "Oh, up in the tower." Joe replied. "It will seem to be useful, unless it hits you guys atleast." The team continued through the small canyon and eventually reached the bridge, across, they saw 2 wells. As they approached them, more of the strange Pack Hunters begun attacking. "Oh man, not these guys again." said a worried Jack. Jack heard a noise from behind, it was another one. It jumped on his neck, and tried to bite his neck. Kargoth fired an Alt fire shot of her CAR at the Pack Hunter, and it blew the Pack Hunter off. Throwing it over the jersey wall, and down into the river. "Thank you, thought I wouldn't have made it there for a sec-" the UMS soldier looked at him exhausted. Joe walked up to him. "Dude, I think she likes you." he said. They begun walking towards the well, one was sealed. They checked the other one, and they jumped in it. They landed in a Shallow unknown underground complex, what do they hope to expect next.


	4. The Eldora Well

The Prisoners land in Shallow Water, making splashes. They overlooked and saw that this was more than some ordinary well, this is a hidden underground base. This is the cause of the Nali talking about the Skydemons taking over the underground complex. "Shouldn't this be filled with water?" Tre said. "Of course!" said an unknown voice that coughed. "You have......to.....trigger the water.....(coughs)."

The voice came from a breathing human lying against the wall, the team walked over to him. "Huh?" said Tre. "Don't kill me please!" the man said. "Don't worry, you have nothing to fear......well, except Jack."

"Wonder what he did?" he asked. "Was a former UMS Specialist, but he resigned and killed people who teased and harrased him, most of all the people who make that freak face when you look at them for abit. Therefore, betraying the UMS, and having to be put on the Vortex Rikers along with the rest of us." Tre explained.

"Vortex Rikers? We've been searching for that for days. We were on the Chantilly-" he was cut off. "Woah Woah Wait, the Chantilly?" he replied. "Yes, we were searching for the Rikers so we could locate possible survivors. The same thing happened to the Chantilly the same way it affected the Rikers, pulled by some kind of energy field. We crashed, most of us died. I ran away, and found this well.

I rested here, but I thought I couldn't stay alive." He got up, brushing the dust off of him. "The Bodega Bay sent us to find the UMS Prometheus, we are to retrieve the Talon Data Cores, and activate the ELT Transmitter." Tre explained. "I suggest you join us to find a way off this planet." The man picked up the Dispersion Pistol next to him, it was upgraded. It's two prongs separated, with a barrel in the middle. "Ok, let's go then. And By the way, the name is Jew Walden." the man said.

There are now five members of the team, and they all must find the Prometheus. They emerged onto a lift, and it sat above a pool of water below them. Joe flipped the lever, to activate the lift. They descended upwards, and reached a smaller room. This one had several wooden barrels, 3 small water drainage systems, 3 openings in the upper half of the room, and a locked door. 3 Krall, one Elite, were playing dice. "Shhh." Tre hissed, as Kargoth, Jack, and Joe hide behind the left pillar.

While, Tre and Jew hide behind the right. One Krall looked over the Elite who had his back turned playing, while the other regular Krall across from the looker looks at him. "What was that?" the looking Krall said, "I dunno, probably a manta." said the other Krall. "Hey, back to the game!" said the Krall Elite. After a moment, the team pointed their guns out of in opening, and opened fire. Jack firing his Grenade Launcher, Kargoth firing her CAR, Joe firing his Flak Cannon, Tre firing his Automags, and Jew firing his Level 3 Dispersion Pistol.

In just 5 Seconds, all 3 Krall were dead. But the Elite lied on the ground and tried to reach for his staff. Tre walks up to him, flipping out one of his Automags and firing it. After executing the Krall, they all holstered their weapons. "Ok, let's get to work people. We need to fill this well so we can get outta here. Joe, Jack, and Jew, twist those things right there to get it working. Kargoth, you watch my back while I try and get this door open." Tre ordered. After thirty seconds, the door opened.

It revealed a small hallway, that lead to outside. The team makes it back outside for some fresh air, and they saw a another well in the middle of this small area. The team switches on their SCUBA Gear, and was about to jump in. "Wait, what will I use?" said Jew. "Hmmm........maybe your pants." joked Joe as he and Jack laughed and then started swimming down the well. "Hey guys, come on." Tre said. He shot at 2 Nearby UMS Dropboxes, and they revealed a DP Powerup and a Marine SCUBA Gear.

He equipped, and he found himself with a Marine SCUBA Gear and a Level 4 Dispersion Pistol. They all jumped into the well, and followed behind Joe. These new SCUBA Gear wear differently from the normal they'd use before, these kind had a heavier air supply aswell as a recharge rate when reaching the surface.

They swam through a small passage that soon goes upwards, and they ascend back to land. They exit yet another well, and see a jetty with a boat. They get in the boat, it starts to move into the cave ahead. They don't know what's before them, but they will find out.

* * *

Introducing the Talon Hunter's new member was convincing.


	5. Glatheriel Village

The Boat drifted silently through the cave, there had been many hours on the boat. Jew, Kargoth, and Joe were all sleeping. Kargoth laying on Joe, and Jew laying on the small bench. Jack and Tre were still awake but just sitting down, the boat soon was near it's destination. In the distance, a Nali village is seen. The boat reaches a small dock, and stops. "Hey, Pssss, get up." Tre whispered, as the 3 sleepers woke up. "Woah....uh....what's happening?" said Jew, as he woke up in suprise. Tre pointed to the village, and they all looked at it. So they clam out the boat. A Nali is fishing, and a Combat Assault Rifle lies next to him. "Hey!" said Tre. The Nali turned to them, and then ran into the nearest house. "Well, so much for a talk!" said Jack sarcastically. They followed the Nali into the House, and suddenly, he was gone. "Where'd he go?" said Jack. They went into the basement. "Ok, some of us are gonna have to split up so we can find the Prometheus." Tre said, as he started to order everyone. "Kargoth, Jack, check that hole. Joe, Jew, you're with me." Jew, Tre, and Joe exit the village. They climb onto the canyon frontier outside, while Kargoth and Jack find a way through the village. "A hole.....hmm? Hey!" said Jack, he shot the hole and it collapsed. Revealing a tomb-like area, they walk into it. A small hiss sound is heard. "Shh.....what was that?" said Jack. Up ahead, a strange spider-like creature jumps infront of them. A Spinner, a giant spider creature that lobs acid at enemies. And can bite, with it's tensils. Jack fired a Grenade from his Launcher at the Spinner, and all that was left of it were parts of it's body. "These guys ain't so tough!" taunted Jack as he and Kargoth kept firing.

Back with the others, they prone and watch the village. Tre turns on his radio and contacts Snipps and Jack. "How's it going guys?" said Tre. "Ok, we're encountering some kind of Spider-like creatures. We can handle them, I think we're almost outside." said Kargoth. "Good, keep in touch." he replied. The two walk up the stairs, and enter into a church. How did they end up in a Church? They were just in the basement of a Village Building, how could this happen? They see pieces of scrap from a ship, seems they are getting close to their goal. They exit the church, and it seems they are on the otherside of the village. They check various buildings, and one of them has 2 UMS Dropboxes, along with a dead Nali under one. They destroy them, and it reveals new supplies: A UMS Rocket Launcher, and a case of 10 Rockets. Kargoth decided to pick it up, as it seems like her weapon of choice. They treck through the village, and fight their worst enemy. A Skaarj Trooper, these guys use weapons. He was armed with an Eightball, a nightmarish weapon. Kargoth goes prone, as fires a rocket. These rockets were slightly stronger than the Eightball's rockets. She managed to take it out in one hit, then she blew the smoke off the barrel. "Woah!" Joe said silently over the radio. "What is it?" said Jack. "It's the Prometheus." Tre said. As they found the team's goal, the UMS Prometheus. Jack and Kargoth found a cave, and they go through it. This is the ticket off the planet again.


	6. Approaching UMS Prometheus

Kargoth and Jack emerge into a cave, and later on outside. They walk up the raised passage, and encounter Predators. "I hate these guys!" Jack said. He shot Shock Cores from the Shock Rifle and took this all out by himself, they approach 3 Nali huts. They didn't bother to check them, they approach a UMS Dropbox containing a CAR and two 50 Bullet CAR clips. Kargoth reloads, and looks beyond the gate near an edge. There was a huge valley, that contained their goal: The UMS Prometheus. "Guys, we found it." said Kargoth as she contacted Tre. "Good, activate the ELT Transmitter and get the Data Cores, we'll meet with you on the other side of the area." said Tre. They go through a cave, with a Nali. The Nali tries to walk across the small wooden bridge. "No, don't!" yelled Jack as he tried to warn the Nali after noticing the small rip on the rope. Before he could recognize, the bridge snapped and sent the Nali plunging into the water below. They walked through a tunnel, and emerged into an old Nali mine, encountering Spinners. Once again, taken out easily. Kargoth grabbed a Shield belt from the box, and the two approached the lift. The team's adventure is almost over, but will they survive?

End Chapter

* * *

Short Chapter, as the level is short aswell.


	7. UMS Prometheus

Jack and Kargoth walked along a small passage, and emerged into the valley beyond the Prometheus. Their mission is almost over, all they have to do is find the ELT Transmitter and get the Data Cores. They ran under the ship, and saw a passage ramp. It was gaurded by a Mercenary, Kargoth rested the Rocket Launcher on her knee, and fired it.

Jack also fired a Grenade in Conjunction, both projectiles hit at the same time, blowing the Mercenary into oblivion. The gibs painted the ramp with green blood. Jack had been using the Grenade Launcher for a while, that he almost forgot about his ASMD and Dispersion Pistol.

He just decided to continue using it, as Mercenaries are tough and explosives are good at bringing them down. They walked into the ship, and encountered alot of Mercs. "Damn, is this there new home!?" said Jack. They found lots of UMS ammo, so they were lucky. They emerged into a corridor leading to one of the energy walks, three Mercenaries were walking down it.

One was however an Elite, and Elites were the bad ones. They did the Rocket-Grenade combo again, blowing the two regular ones into pieces of gibs. After the smoke cleared, the Elite Mercenary was still standing. He had Invincibility turned on, and that was a bad idea for them. "Uh oh, that isn't good." said Kargoth.

The little Gatling gun and Rocket Launcher on it's arm fired at the same time, filling the corridor with smoke. The two jump into cover. Jack pulled out his Dispersion Pistol sidearm, charged it up, and ran out of cover quickly. He shot it through the smoke, and only heard the bolt impact. Quickly he ran into cover, and when he peeked out, the Mercenary's head was blown off.

"So much for a "small energy blaster" huh." Jack taunted, they walked across the energy bridge and emerged a lift. Kargoth was about to press the activate button, when Jack ran infront of her and pressed it for her. "Allow me." he said. "You know, you should check more often before opening doors."

The two emerged into some crew berths, Jack walked into one of the berths, and found in the closet, two ASMD Cores. He reloaded, and walked back in the med room. There was a hole in the floor, which lead to the lower berths.

--

Tre, Joe, and Jew roamed across the top of the valley floor, and dropped into a lake below them. As they rose to the top, they saw a small dock and a boat. A Nali was meditating, but he didn't mind them. "This must lead from the Prometheus." Joe said. "Good, now we can wait for them here." said Tre.

They decided to walk through the door, and they encountered Spinners. "These must be the Spider things they were talking about back at the Village." said Jew. Joe's Flak Cannon took them out, he'd forgot about his other weapons to.

He decided to use the Stinger. Jew's upgraded Dispersion Pistol became effective, and killed most of them in two hits. They cleared the way, then returned to the dock and waited.


	8. Inside the UMS Prometheus

Jack and Kargoth land in a flooded area, with the water up to their knees. They are now in the Depths of the Prometheus' crew berths, and their mission is only 85 percent completion. They exit the berths through a small tunnel in one of the berths, and emerge into a small pool-like area. They exit along a sewer, and land in the Prometheus' Comm center.

They thought of contacting the Bodega bay. The Docking bay in the ship contained a stalled out shuttle, they thought they could use it to get off the planet after activating the ELT Transmitter. They pass a panel, and overhear a conversation between the Bodega bay, and Starlight base:

_"Deep space warship UMS Bodega Bay..."  
"You are to take any action necessary to ensure the success of Operation Talon Hunter."  
"Acknowledged."  
"Oh Bodega Bay one more thing; Operation Talon Hunter is classified deep ultra. Once you have finished the mission you must implement measures to eliminate any security risks."  
"Please clarify, Starlight Base..."  
"Bodega Bay, make sure the Talon Hunters don't come back. Terminate the prisoners once the job is done."  
"Understood, Starlight Base. We will dispose of the Prisoners after Operation Talon Hunter is concluded. Bodega Bay out."_

"Oh no, now what will we do." Jack said hopelessly, he tries contacting the others. "Tre, come in........Tre......Tre! Respond.....Shit! They've jammed our radios, but we still have to get to the ELT Transmitter." Kargoth nodded her head in an 'oh my gosh' way, seeing as Jack tries to take the lead. They make it to the Transmitter on the Bridge, and activate the Transmitter.

Suddenly, blue beams appear, with strange humanoid figures being originated. They reveal something other than a Skaarj, a UMS Space Marine originates from the beam's field. He was armed with a CAR, while the other 2 were armed with CARs. This is one hell of a battle for the two, they ran up the small slope of the ship's bow.

Jack decided to use his Shock Rifle, as it was hitscan, and a good tool against these fast runners. Seems that they're not the only Human presence on the planet. Kargoth fired both modes of the CAR on the Marines, killing one. Jack fired on the one near the back of the ship, and killed him. Jack uses an ASMD Combo, and takes out the last one.

Another group of Marines beam down, one had a Rocket Launcher, which was a nightmarish weapon like the Eightball. Jack switched back to his Launcher, as the Marines tried to take cover in the ship. He fired a triggered grenade and detonates it as it kills all 3. "Nice timing." Kargoth compleminted him. "Hey, I'd see you do better." he replied.

There was one last group, two with RLs, and one with a CAR. They focused on the RL Marines first, Kargoth used her own RL and killed the CAR Marine. While Jack kills one of the RL Marines with the GL. The last marine fired a guided rocket, it steered around them. It eventually flew back to the Marine, killing his own self.

Behind them, there was a tenth beam, that instead destroyed the rocks blocking the entrance to a small mine. "That was one hell of a fight!" Jack said. They enter the entrance, suddenly, more beams start hitting the ship. "Shit!!!!" he yelled. Kargoth had already jumped into shelter, while Jack was hit by one of the beams.

A beam, hits the frontier over the entrance. "Jack!!!!" Kargoth yelled. The wreckage fills the way with smoke, and Jack is nowhere to be seen. Kargoth puts her hand over her face, then suddenly, out of the smoke, Jack appears. "Kargoth." Jack said. "What are you yelling about?" She lowered her hands and smiled.

"My beacon's picking up the others nearby, we'd better get moving."


	9. Spire Valley

They enter a room and see dead Spinners around them, maybe they are close to the others. They open a door, which reveals a dock. And other than that, the others were there. "Guys!" Jack notified. Jew was laying against the wall to their left, Joe was leaning on the right pillar that holds the roof, while Tre is standing at the tip of the dock's ledge.

The Nali was still there praying and floating, he had a Dispersion Pistol. "Something terrible has happened!" Tre turns around and looks at them. "We know, it's the UMS, right? We overheard the transmission in the Comm, they used us, and all that work it took us to get off the planet!? This is a waste, they put us back down here for the hell of it!" Tre said.

Jack holstered his weapons.

"We picked up a Communicator from one of those Marines we fought, it points to another squad some distance away in a fortress. They have a Shuttle there, maybe if we can get there, we can use it." Jack armed himself. "Ok, new plan. We get to the shuttle and take them out, then we can use it to get off. Right now, we gotta find a way too it. Lock and load guys, let's roll! Oh, and meet Nal, he's joining us in our adventure." Tre ordered.

Jew stands up, with a fully upgraded Dispersion Pistol. Joe stands up straight, and equips himself. Nal stops praying and snaps to attention, as they all jump in the Boat. It drifts pass a tower, and stops at a small ledge of a flatbed of land. They all get off and continue up the small hill, their worse nightmare is seen with his back turned, a Titan.

Jack fires his GL, Kargoth fires her RL, Joe with his Flak Cannon, Tre with his Automags, Jew with his Level 5 Dispersion Pistol, and Nal with his Level 1 Dispersion pistol. The Titan was brought down in seconds, due to their heavy weapons. They journeyed through the long valley, and reach a house-like building in the west.

Inside, there was a red robe that lead up to a Eightball gun. Nal decided to use it, and equips the weapon. They exited the building, and encountered another Titan. Once again, they brung him down quickly. "Aren't so tough now are ya huh!" Joe taunted the Titan. The reach a temple building, and it was gaurded by a Skaarj Officer armed with an ASMD.

Nal loaded up to 3 rockets, and fired it at the Skaarj. It sent the Skaarj into the air. He landed as his body splattered into gibs. The group approaches the Temple, and enters it. The signs said 'Land of Nagomi', they enter it into the so called Land. They are into a hurry of trouble up next.


	10. Nagomi Passage

The Door in the Temple opens, and reveals a ledge looking over a small lake. Across from it is another ledge with a lampost illuminating the passage. Beyond the lake is a pathway that leads up to the ledge across. They take a leap of faith, and land in the water. They climb out on the ground, and go up the path. As they continue, they emerge into a canyon. Where a Temple sits in the middle. "We haven't checked the rest of the area yet, so 3 of us will hold here. Jack, Nal, and Joe. Check the east for anything suspicious, we'll wait here." Tre ordered and they did so, they explore the east and find an unsuspecting Skaarj Instillation.

There was a passage to the roof of the entrance, they found a Rifle and Rifle ammo boxes lying there. Nal equiped it. They return to the others, and see them firing on a Titan. They brung it down, just as they get there. "Ok, let's get outta here before more of them come." said Jew. They proceeded into the temple, will they find any interesting facts.


	11. Velora Temple

They descended down the small corridor, into the temple. They feel a bunch of traps ahead of them, as they enter. They are confronted by Spinners, they took them out easily with the heavy weapons. They descended down a wooden lift, and reach a water area. They see a bridge made out of wood planks, crossing a pool of water. It was patrolled by Krall, who were also easy to take out. As they cross, a few of the planks collapse and makes the sound of a Flak Cannon Secondary fire grenade launch. They emerge into a large room, a Skaarj Warrior charges at them, and fired white bolts, which were no match for the team. Jack quickly armed his Flak Cannon, and fired the whole grenade of flak. The Grenade hit the Skaarj point-blank in his face, and managed to kill him.

They continued on through the temple, and reach a room with a sort of a nail crusher. It triggers whenever they approach. They decided to prone under it, as it was easier. Across, they see a Razorjack. Everyone else seemed to have found their weapon of choice, except Jew. He had an overpowered Dispersion Pistol which was a good choice but was used for a long time. He picked up the Razorjack and the Containers of Razor Blades next to it. They continued on, and emerge back up top, they seem to be near the end of the temple, as they feel fresh air. They ride another wooden lift up to the top, and it looks just like the area where they entered. They continued up the stairs, and go up another part of the stairs.

As soon as the door opens, they see white light. Where are they now.

* * *

Wonder what's goin' on with the short chapters these days, i'm preparing for the massive chapters coming up next. BTW, theres no talking here.


	12. Return to Nagomi Passage

As they ascend up this corridor, a door ahead of them opens up and reveals an old location. Seems their travels through the temple have brought them back to the Nagomi Passage, and it is now daytime. As they ascend into the daylight, they make there way back to the Skaarj Installation they saw the previous night. It seems that more activity has swarmed the canyon, and the team must seek shelter. They start there journey back to that location, before they do so, they do a visit to the Velora Temple entrance, which is now locked. "We've gotta find a way into that Skaarj Installation, hopefully they've got some good weapons." said Jew. "Just hope whoever had the key is still around." said Tre. They looked down in the canyon, and saw a Titan in a fight with Predators. "Those little things are getting on my nerves, let's waste'em!" said Jack. They focused on the Predators first, and took them out despite their speed. Then unloaded the Artillery on the Titan, they fill the way with smoke from the projectiles. Jew shot a Razor blade through the smoke, and they heard a cry from the Titan. As the Smoke cleared, the Titan is seen dead. Seems with the new weapons they had, nothing took them down. They continued on and encountered a Skaarj Berserker who charged at them, he lunged at Joe, destroying his shield and injuring him. He aims his Stinger at the Skaarj, but it is out of ammo. He reaches for the Flak Cannon, but the Skaarj kicks it away. Just as he is about to finished him off, Nal comes just in time and shoots his Rifle at the Skaarj's head, decapitating the Skaarj. "You ok!!!!" Tre yelled at him. "Yeah, just a small cut." Joe replied, as he revealed it from under his hand a medium cut that was on his waste that reached to his chest. "I'll need some Bandages!" said Joe as he rose up and grabbed his weapons. "And maybe even more ammo." He got some bandages from a nearby body and wrapped them around the cut. They restarted the Journey to the Installation, they reach it and see the bars gaurding the entrance now opened. A Behemoth gaurds the bridge, he is stronger than other Brutes. Nal first loaded up to 6 rockets with his Eightball, then fired them. At the same time the rockets hit, he shot the Rifle at the Brute, taking him out easily. They entered the Skaarj Compound, they are up to a battle with a well gaurded Skaarj area. The defenses will be tight, but they should handle it.


	13. Foundry Tarydium Plant

The team enters the building, and felt a wave of heat. They are in a heavily gaurded installation now, they'd better watch out for the defenses that be. As they enter this first large room, they hear the sounds of Brutes. There are two Tarydium Processing tanks in the area, one on the left, the other on the right. Maybe they could use those for cover. "Shhh!!!" said Tre. He flicked his fingers and pointed to the left Tarydium Proccessing tank, directing Jack, Nal, and Joe to take cover in that spot. They he flicked them again, and ordered Kargoth and Jew to come with him, as they go around the right tank. As Tre starts to sneak up on the first Brute, he looks beside him in the open cove, he finds a suprise. There was a Minigun, and two boxes of 50 bullets. It shared ammo with the Automag, so now he's gonna have to use his Dispersion Pistol as his sidearm. He trades the Automag ammo into the Minigun, and equips himself with it. He comes out of cover, and fires the weapon at the Brute around the corner. He took it down in seconds. "Take the other one out!" Tre said silently on the radio to inform the other ambushers. They peek out of cover, and all fire there weapons, taking the Brute down. The door near the Brute opens up, and leads into a room. It seems like the Generator, they flipped a lever nearby. The two plug-like prongs attach to the tube, beams activate. They exit the room and continue across the starting room to another small control room, it had lasers that would activate when the generater was turned on. They flipped the switch, and heard a lift come down. They exit the room, and see a lift with a Flak Cannon. They get on it, and ride it up. They emerge into an upper room where the two tarydium tanks below connect to these small tanks, around the room, there are UMS Drop Boxes. Seems these have been here for a while. They emerge into a half-circular like room, where there is a tower-like room in the center. They emerge across the other side, where they lead to an orange glowing room. They hear the sound of doors opening and closing, they step onto the conveyor. It moves them to a spiker shaped crushers door, opening and closing automatically. This would be to hard, however, there were fire-resistant Asbestos Armor Suits nearby. Underneath them, there was a small river of lava. They put on the Suits and took the underneath path, the suits made it so they didn't feel a burn. They followed the conveyor over them, and they reached the end of the river, and jump up the small wall. That seemed easy, but they'd better wait up next. They continued through and reach a tunnel, that once transported tarydium, but has been emptied. They traverse through it, one half of the tunnel falls down. They make it to a orange foggy like area, where Tarydium is being processed. In one alcove, they found a GES Bio Rifle. It was the final weapon they found, all the others have found there weapons but Jew. He decided to use it. He slabbed the Bio Tank behind his elbow, and put the strap across his left shoulder. He found himself with a useful weapon now. They continue into a area, where it is flooded with Blue colored Tarydium. After exiting that, they enter a circular elevator. A Giant Skaarj Berserker jumps down, They open fire on him. Jew charges up the Bio Rifle, as it's gold loader pulls back and reveals green tarydium. He shoots a large glob at the Skaarj, weakening him. They finish him off, and the lift reaches the destination. They enter a small corridor, and emerge into an unknown destiny.


	14. Bounds of Foundry

The Team emerges into a green glowing outdoor area, below them is toxic waste. They are now in the Bio Waste section of the Foundry Tarydium plant, which places them in the depths of the Skaarj Installation. They will encounter more resistance, in hopes of finding a way to the shuttle. Up ahead, a raise bridge section is seen, with a Brute behind it.

Nal epuipped his Eightball, loaded 6 grenades, and fired it over the raised part of the bridge. They exploded, killing the Brute. Kargoth pressed a switch nearby, lowering the bridge. They proceeded into a nearby corridor, with 8 glass-ins. They contained valuable supplies.

They continued along into a room with a Bio Transfering tank, on the platform are 6 Toxin Suits behind a glass shield. They will need them later on though. They continue along the way, and find a lift with two pillars that go through it. They ride it up to the top, and go across a small bridgeway.

There are two control rooms cornering the bridge. They each split in 2 groups of three, each group. They press a wheel-like switch to overload the pressure in the Bio Transfering tanks, they explode, giving them access to the next few areas. They decided to jump off the bridge into the room with the Bio Transfering tank.

They each put on their toxin suits, and jump in the toxic. They swim through some tunnels, and reach a room with a bridge with beams holding it from the wall. They continued on and reached a room with a large door and a crane, there was a pool of toxic under the walkway.

They still had their toxin suits on, so the way to operate the crane must be somewhere under there. "Jack, Joe, go in there and find some interesting things." Tre ordered as they equipped their SCUBA Gear and jumped in. They pressed a wheel on the small deck, and it opened some bars below them, giving them access to the hidden control room.

As they swim pass the bars, they stop and converse. "So what's up with you and Kargoth?" said Joe. "I don't know, she's been acting all flirty around me." said Jack. "Well, if we get back to Earth, you should take her out on a date." Jack nodded. "Well, she is a pretty woman though. Don't tell the others please." Joe gasped.

"She's with the UMS, so you could marry her. Prisoners wouldn't marry Prisoners, and I won't tell anyone........deal?" Jack gasped. "Deal." he agreed and they shook hands and swam on to the control room. They pushed a button, and went back. As soon as they clamb out the pool, the crane moved into the door, ramming it. It opened half of it.

They proceeded through, and emerged into a room with a Toxic tank. They helped eachother over the wall, and swam through. They ended up in a shallow area, a few minutes later, a dark corridor with a lift. They rode it down to a green room, it was empty. That was until, a door in the middle opened, revealing a lift with another Huge Skaarj on it.

He had his back turned, Jew decided to take him out. He turned on his amplifier, charged up his Dispersion Pistol, and fired a huge bolt at the Skaarj. He was blown to pieces, and they rode the lift down. They walked along the small tunnel into a room with a single small one man lift. They each took turns, and found themselves at the exit.

They feel a cold breeze, where are they now?


	15. Watcher of the Skies

The team opened the door ahead of them, and it revealed a snowy canyon. Snowflakes were pulling past hard. Outside, they see a Single Mercenary Elite. Kargoth pummels it with her CAR. They journeyed through this small region. Somewhere down the canyon was a Stone Titan, much stronger than regular Titans, they are resistent to explosive weapons.

Tre, Jew, and Nal all fired their weapons at the Titan, it threw repeated rocks at them, as they took cover. "Jack, take my Amplifier!" said Jew, who tossed the Amplifier over to him. He powered up his ASMD. He fired laser shots, since tazer bolts weren't gonna work. Tre and Kargoth also shot their Minigun and CAR. The Titan came at them some more.

Nal, who was somewhat ontop of the canyon front, had shot the Sniper Rifle directly into the creature's neck. It made a loud cry, and fell down. "Nice shot!" shouted Joe. A sound of shattering ice was heard nearby. They went to go check it out, it was a hole which lead down to a cave-like area.

"We'll check it out, you guys wait up here." said Jack as he and Kargoth jumped down first.


	16. Gala's Peak

Jack lands, followed by a furious Kargoth behind him. He smelt the place. "Whew lord, this place stinks! Kinda reminds me off my-" before Jack could finish, Kargoth suddenly hits him across the face. "What was that for?" he said, holding his hand on his cheek.

"Making me save your behind!" she said, straightening her fingers as her red lips reflected light above her. "My "ass!?" That thing jumped on me and was about to bite my limbs out my neck, if you hadn't-" Jack was cut off again, as Kargoth budges him against the wall. Jack moved his face away in defense, thinking she would hit him again.

However, she raised her face into his, turning his head towards her. Kargoth spontanousely kisses Jack on his lips, he stops struggling and relaxes, putting his hand on her back. Kargoth raises her bulge against his. They stop.

Jack barely opens his eyes, he had some red lipgloss on his lips. "And that?" he said. Kargoth smiles at him. "For thanking me." she said nicely. She turns to a recently appeared Nal, who looks in amazement. Jack rubs the lipgloss off his mouth.

"Ok guys, all clear." he shouted as the rest jumped down. They move through the cave, then it soon becomes icy. Afew Mercenaries reside around the corner. "Ok, we've fought these guys before, now lets get'em!" said Jack. They kill the Mercenaries. The cave somewhat becomes foggy.

They reach the end of it. The fog clears to reveal outside. "Holy Balls!" said Joe. They look out to see a large pit of darkness which is a long way down. In the distance, a house-like building lies on a cylinder shaped icy rock.

The passage leading to it was icy and slippery. "Nal, you snipe those Mercenaries while we cross." said Tre. They carefully walked across the path, Jack was about to fall off, but Joe caught him. Nal sniped the Mercenaries along the way as they continued. They reached the building.

Nal started coming towards them, rejoining the crowd. They go inside, and find a teleporter. "Hmm, this teleporter appears to be inactive. Schematics say their's a hidden panel used to turn it on somewhere in a hidden cave some area below the vicinity. Jack, you go alone, and find that switch, Jew, Nal, and Joe will cover you when you get back!" said Tre.

"Got it." he replied. Jack exits the building. The others get their positions on the "porch", Jew proning on the snow, while Joe takes cover on a pillar, and Nal prones near the door. Jack runs along the side of the rock, and finds a passageway. He runs down carefully, then finds the cave directly below the bridge.

He finds a screen-sized panel. "That's it, Jack. Just hit that red button and come on back." said Tre on the Radio. Two Mercenary dropships fly past. "Shit, more Mercenaries! Jack, activate that teleporter and haul-ass back here immediatley!" said Joe on the Radio. "On it, I'll be there in a few seconds! Over!" Jack presses the red button.

He runs out the cave along to the left which led back up. Up ahead, he sees Jew, Joe, and Nal fighting off incoming Mercenaries. "Good, lets go!" said Joe. They finished off the Mercenaries, and retreat back inside where Kargoth and Tre are.

They enter the Teleporter, a large cloud of green smoke appears and they are teleported through a green tunnel. Where are they headed, find out.


	17. Escape from Na Pali

The team teleported into what was believed to be a dungeon of some sort. "Where are we?" Joe asked. "I think we're in...another Nali Castle." Tre briefed. "Oh great. Hope this one's not full of random ass traps and shit." Jack said. The group went through a door, where they found a Nali praying. Nal stepped up and began conversing with it. The others didn't know, so they just listened.

The other Nali then stepped over to the wall, and used it's telekinesis to interact with the wall. It opened a panel in the wall, containing an Assault Vest and two ASMD Cores. Jack equipped the Assault Vest and ammunition. Jew and Joe walked into the next area, outside, with Tre walking past them and examining the area beyond. Raindrops fell down from a stormy sky, with thunder bursts and lightning strikes in the process.

It was indeed another Nali Castle. This one looked more confined in the cliffs. Nearby Krall attacked, but they were no match for the team and their power. They took the Krall down with ease, only taking minor injuries. "Let's split up and check these areas." Tre ordered. He and Kargoth searched the middle area, Jack and Joe searched the left, while Nal and Jew searched the right. They found various items that would help them complete their quest.

**[Tre and Kargoth]**

Tre and Kargoth went down the middle bridge, and encountered a Skaarj Infantry wielding a Flak Cannon. Kargoth widened her eyes, as it fired shrapnel. One piece went into her leg. She dropped to the ground, and let out a loud grunt, even the others heard it. Tre immediately aimed the Minigun at the Skaarj, and riddled it full of bullets. It dropped down, roughly.

"Shit..." he cursed, coming over to help Kargoth up. "It didn't fracture..." she provided. "Good thing, let's continue." They came across a chained door. Behind it, layed a UMS shuttlecraft.

**[Jack and Joe]**

"So Jack, you still workin' on her?" Joe joked. "Not now, Joe." Jack mumbled, with Joe chuckling in the background. They encountered a small lance of Krall in this area, who quickly fell under the power of their weapons. A door opened, revealing a Brute, who also suffered the same fate. Jack's Grenade Launcher ran out of ammunition.

**[Nal and Jew]**

Jew fired his GES Bio Rifle at the Krall, with Nal finishing them off with his Rifle. For a Nali, he was strategically good with the weapon. "Team, regroup. We've found something." Tre said over the comm channel. The others hurried back to the two.

* * *

Joe fired his Stinger at the grating to no effect. "Let's search for a way around it." Tre ordered. Nal stayed there, and started using his powers on the grating. "Anyways..." Jack moaned. They moved into the central area, which looked mysteriously similar to the Cathedral of a Church...but no seats. Instead, a large, square-shaped platform in the middle and a large opening in the roof made up this area.

On the other side layed a door. The group walked through, and it lead to a small room, with nothing in it but a large level. "That may open it." Tre said, as he flipped it easily.

The group exited, but were met by the explosion of the middle platform, and revealed the one Skaarj that antagonized the prisoners the last time they were on Na Pali: a Skaarj Warlord. A second one. This one was fit to fight, unlike the previous one who teleported off. "Oh god..." Jack let out. The battle started as the Warlord fired a rocket. The five spreaded out, and fired their weapons.

Kargoth took cover, and fired secondary burst shots from her CARifle at the Warlord. Tre unloaded the rest of his Minigun bullets, and fired off the last of his Automag. "I'm out!" Tre shouted. Jack did ASMD combos, but his ASMD too went dry. Kargoth's Rockets were useless, but her CARifle ran out. Joe used up all his Stinger ammo on the grating, and missed many Flaks, causing the Flak Cannon to run out. While Jew too missed all of his projectile weapons, emptying them. His Level 5 Dispersion Pistol had to recharge.

"Damn, we're all out." Joe said. "I've got an idea! Jack, get your Flares out." Jack got his two Flares, as Joe equipped the Searchlight, and shined it into the Warlord's face. This distracted it. Jack threw his two Flares and, with right timing, fired a Dispersion Bolt at them as they neared the Warlord. They exploded, but left the Warlord unscathed. It made it's signature laugh. "Any other ideas?" Jack replied.

The Warlord began preparing to fire it's super missle, but froze, as a shot from above whized down into it's head. It made it's death cry and fell down below into the lava, incinerating into ashes. From above, Nal, who teleported onto the top. The group cheered. Kargoth...I-I've got something to tell you." Jack started. "Go ahead." she applied. "Will y-you..." he started, but was interrupted. "Guys, lets get out of here."

Back outside where the shuttle is, Nal stood gaurd. They prepared to enter, but a blue beam, the same as the beams back at the UMS Prometheus, appeared above, and shut the gate down once again. "Oh shit, not these guys again." Jack said. He and Kargoth recognized this. The UMS Space Marines they fought back at the ship aswell. Three beams came down, with Space Marines originating. Two beams also appeared on the ridgetop, originating Arctic Marines with Rifles. With all the troubles the group has been through, they were ready for this one last challenge the UMS was putting up.

The Marines fully ferried in, and the group prepared for one last fight. Jack took cover and fired careful shots from his Dispersion Pistol at the Marines. Missing a few shots, but managing to wound them. Joe quickly avoided shots from the two snipers. "Watch those snipers." Tre warned. Kargoth fired her Rocket Launcher at the two snipers, killing them. It went empty, and she went back to her Dispersion Pistol. They took down the three Marines, with choice and precision. Three more beams appeared, aswell as a fourth one inside. These three beamed down two Jungle Marines, and one Desert Marine. All three armed with a Quadshot, CARifle, and ASMD. This time, they were suited with a better inventory than the traditional UMS arsenal.

Nal sniped the three Marines. The fourth Marine, another Arctic Marine, came out of the door, armed with a Minigun. He sprayed the whole area. Jew hid in the dark space next to him, and accidently fired a bolt from his Level 5 Dispersion Pistol. The Marine saw the glow, and checked it out. Jew charged the weapon up, and blew the luckless Marine away. One more wave of this time, five Marines, started beaming down. They looted off of the dead Marines. Two, a Desert variant and Jungle variant, had Rocket Launchers, two, standard Space variants, had CARifles, and one, an Arctic variant, had a Grenade Launcher. They emptied their ammunition on the Marines, then finished them off with the Dispersion Pistols. One last beam destroyed the grating. "Heh, let's get out of this place." Tre said. He stopped, and looked at Nal.

"Listen Nal, take good care of this planet. You've been a great help." he presented. They boarded the shuttlecraft.

* * *

Silence filled the battle-torn castle, as the hum of the shuttle started. It rose directly out of the chimney, Nal waved at them, as they exited Na Pali's atmosphere. They were quickly met by the UMS Bodega Bay. "Bodega Bay to shuttle craft... please authenticate." crackled the ship's Captain through the comms. "Authenticate, or we will open fire."

"What are we gonna do?" cried Joe. "I know." Tre said. "You were warned... we are opening fire!" a missle came out of the tunnel that originally took them in the first time they left the planet. It heat-seaked into them, Tre narrowly shifted the shuttle craft. It missed, but came back around, missing again and heading back to the ship itself. It hit the bow of the ship, making a large explosion. They cheered. Kargoth and Jack watched the explosion, with him putting his hand around her shoulders. The shuttle flew off into space. This was a moment of success for the five, and they enjoyed it.


End file.
